Prior art conventional dry barrel sprinklers for use in commercial fire sprinkler systems are sold to fire system installers in fixed lengths. The installer has to first install branch line piping for a sprinkler system and then measure a suitable length for dry barrel fire sprinklers for installation. An installer will order fire sprinklers for the installation according to the lengths measured. Delivery typically takes seven to ten business days, which delays installation and completion of construction projects. Longer delays occur if mistakes are made in measuring and the fire sprinklers have to be reordered in a different length.
Dry fire sprinkler systems often deteriorate rapidly due to condensation being trapped in such systems. With rigid dry sprinkler systems, an increased number of fittings is often required to route rigid piping from a branch line to a desired fire sprinkler head location. This increase in the number of fittings results in providing additional places where condensation may collect without being able to drain. Additionally, dry fire sprinkler systems are filled with air or inert gas which is expelled during operation of such sprinkler systems. The response time for expelling air from the system and providing water to a fire zone is critical for containing a fire. With additional piping and fittings required for routing dry fire sprinkler systems, the volume required for evacuation and filling with water is increased.